


Lumberzacked

by nautiscarader



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ao3 doesn't have lumberzacks as characters I am dissapoint, Bukkake, Established Relationship, F/M, Group Sex, Moresomes, Multi, Shameless Smut, Sixsome, YOU WILL NEED HOLY WATER AFTER READING THIS, more like sexsome am i right, so don't overthink it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Veronica is invited to a private meeting with her once-favourite boyband, the Lumberzacks. Turns out it's way more private than she expected.





	Lumberzacked

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story, thinking how promiscuous Veronica would be, after I commission Il Panza a [pic with her ](http://erosdelpanza.blogspot.com/2019/08/pratiche-tra-amici.html). Also, this story takes the idea from my [old prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913009/chapters/26920611) about Melissa discovering something very useful in such raunchy stories.

\- You know... some girls made fun of me, when I said I was your fan... I wonder what would they say now...  
  
Veronica's head was spinning, and not just because because she was being gently, but steadily turned around by four pairs of hands. The combination of their cologne, the strong, but not unpleasant, musky smell of their bodies, as well as the impossible to mistake carnal fragrance of sex nearly made the college graduate drop to her knees... which she wouldn't mind doing anyway.

When Veronica received a letter that she won the private meeting with the Lumberzacks, the boyband she was fangirling about when she was, admittedly, way past the usual age of infatuation about such groups, she couldn't say no, even though the boys have disbanded five years ago, after their leader left and they had to change the name. She expected a private, unplugged concert in a small cafe, some party afterwards, _maybe_ something dirtier with one of the member's member, but not a fivesome in a hotel room with no proceeding music whatsoever.

She wasn't complaining, though.

And as if her smell and sight wasn't overwhelming already, then came the sound. Four male, husky, but melodious voices, harmonizing around her with soft chorus made her weak in the knees and wet between her legs. Veronica didn't know if she was dreaming, or not, but if she was, she didn't want to wake up.

Around her, the four remaining members of Lumberzacks took care of her, caressing each inch of her body with their fingers, gently disrobing her of her dress, blouse, and finally her underwear. With each slow spin, the boys - though now they should definitely be called men - wore less and less as well, carefully removing their trademark plad shirts and jeans, always behind her, in order not to ruin the illusion, as she expected after the showmen.

\- _Ooooh..._

The four joined voices of Max, Sean, Lyle and Melvin burst into another round of gentle chorus, though now Veronica knew very well what they were gonna sing about. Their hands explored her now naked body, and soon her soft cries joined their song, just like they wanted.

\- _Oooh, baby..._  
  
Veronica closed her eyes. Two of men around her, she wasn't sure which, had the same idea, and joined their hands between her legs, letting the remaining fingers explore her soaking folds and pussy, trailing unpredictable routes around her sex and clit. Veronica threw her head back, just in time for four more hands to grab her and lift her from the hotel carpet into the air. If she was feeling light-headed before, now she was properly off the ground, spinning around.

\- _Oooh baby... With my gentle touch, I'll make you fly away..._  
  
Four voices sang a capella, their hands working furiously to cover every inch of her exposed body, now lifted effortlessly between them.  
  
\- _...with my strong arms, I'll make sure you're safe..._  
  
Step by step, they slowly moved towards the bed, gently rocking the woman trapped between their bodies in the cradle of their arms that constantly stimulated her. Veronica was wriggling and writhing, not to signal her escape, but because she simply couldn't contain the pleasure from the quadruple foreplay she was experiencing  
  
\- _...with my lips on yours, I'll hear you say..._  
\- Oh, yes!  
  
Veronica cried amongst the wave after wave of pleasure, when one of the singers's voices silenced, just so his lips could close around her clit. With three fingers - each belonging to a different member of the group - brushing the insides of her pussy, her body shook, and Veronica disrupted their vocals with her orgasmic cry, hoping her flailing legs wouldn't kick any of her lovers that brought her to her peak with nothing but caresses and singing.

And then, she was falling, while their voices became weaker, but only for a few seconds. Veronica landed on cozy bedsheets, jut like the men lowering her wanted. Gasping and breathing, she opened her eyes, and looked up, marvelling at the sight of men surrounding her. Four smiling faces gawked at her naked, wet body, but it wasn't their handsome facial features that gathered Veronica's attention. While they were disrobing her and themselves before, she purposefully didn't look down, to not spoil herself the surprise, but now, when the four men were surrounding the bed, it was impossible not to notice it.

Four magnificent cocks were presented to her from every side of the bed, partially obscuring the men to whom they belonged, and the perspective only made them look bigger. If Veronica wasn't wet already, she'd be flooding the sheets, with the same intensity as the saliva building up in her mouth, while she stared at their penises with hungry stare. She kept looking from left to right, and up to down, unable to savour the sight of the men ready to pleasure her, and the tools they will be using.

She let out the most girlish squeal she could, and her body shook in anticipation, almost as if another orgasm was tearing through her.

\- Be gentle, boys... - she asked with a would-be-timid voice - It's my first time being gangbanged...

She got onto her knees, and the former boysband approached her, taking a synchronised step forward, creating a tight cocoon around her. Then came the kisses: first was Max, the now-leader, then Melvin, then Sean, and Lyle... and then, Veronica lost count and orientation and gave in to the madness. She was once again moved back and forth, shared between the four, the men making sure to create a seat of their arms to move her around, and when she opened her eyes again after third or fourth round of being passed and kissed, she found herself straddling Max, while Lyle and Sean stood in front of her, presenting their cocks in front of her her face. By process of elimination, that left Melvin to be the man behind her, brushing her thigh and waist with his hands, and his cock already between her buttcheeks. Something cold and slippery around her butthole made her shiver, though she knew her lover simply knew how to handle this particular entrance.

Veronica presented each man with a smile, licked her hands and closed them around Sean's and Lyle's manhoods, wriggled her ass, just to feel the erect cocks of Max and Melvin next to her holes, and opened her mouth.

\- Shall we begin?  
\- Not yet.  
  
A new, fifth voice she knew ever better, answered, as the missing member of the eponymous Lumberzacks emerged from the shadows. Veronica opened her eyes and nearly let out another ecstatic giggle when naked Zack Underwood approached her, cupped her face and leaned in to give her a kiss.

\- Zack!  
\- What kind of reunion would that be without the lead singer?  
\- I was wondering where were you...  
\- Just a surprise guest. - Max replied from underneath her - I take you like it?  
  
Veronica looked at the new, big cock in front of her, once again trying to prevent her mouth from salivating too much at the mere sight of Zack's penis. Needless to say, she failed when she opened her mouth and her voice quivered, dripping with lust.

\- Oh yes.  
  
And she closed her lips around his swollen head, letting the first note escape from Zack's lips.

\- _I know you're pining..._  
  
Veronica closed her eyes, letting her other senses supply information of the world around her. And in a split of a second, she was flooded with emotions from each of them; she breathed in the carnal, musky smell of cock in her mouth, accompanied by two more just inches away from her face, she moaned when two other cocks entered her holes, and she shivered when two pairs of hands caresses her thighs and butt, as she was trapped between their owners.

\- _But every cloud has got a silver lining..._  
  
With their slow, but steady pushes, she expected the men's voices to crack, creating a broken melody, and yet, they were harmonizing perfectly in sync, adding a completely new layer of lecherous experience. Whenever she could, Veronica always played some appropriate songs while having sex, but she never expected to have her partner, or rather partners, be capable of making love and music at the same time.

\- _The leaves are parting now the sun is shining..._  
  
Occasionally, as her body rocked slowly back and forth, engulfing more cocks in her back and front, Veronica would open her eyes and marvel at the room's decor. The two lamps on the side of table were the only sources of vibrant, erotic, red light, and yet, despite that, in the half-dark room she was seeing everything she needed, most especially the hungry gleams in her lovers' eyes.

\- _And you're in my arms so the planets are aligning..._

Like a well-oiled machine, the three men filled her with their cocks, synchronising their pushes and pulls with the lustful melody they were creating. Though there were only seconds between them, she anxiously waited for another beat, knowing she will experience the utter fulfilment in her needy holes, as well as taste the musky fragrance of Zack's cock in her mouth.

\- _My heart is strong, like a tree!"_  
  
The first synchronised, stronger push at the end of the verse made her squeal, so much so she had to temporarily leave Zack's cock unattended, but she corrected her mistake at once, giving him the attention he deserved, swirling her tongue around it. Max lying underneath her wasn't just filling her pussy; occasionally, his lips would close around her nipples, letting his voice vibrate through her ample breasts, while his hand caressed the other mound bouncing back and forth in front of him.

\- _And you belong, baby you belong to me..._

There was no questioning that, she was their playtoy, and she didn't mind it one bit. With that thought came a reminder: she made sure not to leave the other two men in front of her alone. Though she had no more holes to offer to them, she has untangled her long braid, and now, her magnificent hair was split in two, each golden locks coiled around one of the two remaining cocks, to at least give them the extra element of claiming her as theirs, aside from her skilled hands. Lyle and Sean helped her stroke their cocks, now wrapped in her golden hair, and when she granted them a quick, flirtatious glance, she was happy to hear their voices dipping in at the sheer pleasure that was overwhelming them, giving her first sign of things - and people - to come.

\- _Without you, I'm tied to the ground..._  
  
Strong hands of their lovers made Veronica effectively immobilised, but that didn't stop her from moving her ass and thighs in sync with the thrusts of the men behind her, responding to each of their ravaging moves.  
  
\- _And if I fall, do I even make a sound?_  
  
Their rising voices gave Veronica a quick moment to prepare herself for the chorus. She knew the words well enough to know what was going to happen, and it was that knowledge that excited her the most.  
  
\- _Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop away at my heart..._

With each word, the men pushed their hips forward, filling Veronica to the brim, further than at any moment before, much to her delight. The slow and languorous rhythm suddenly became quick and violent; they boys lingered inside her at the end of each word, and even though she knew it was impossible, she felt they were diving deeper and deeper into her each time.

\- _Chop! ... Chop! ... Chop!..._  
  
She was losing it. The amount of pleasure took over her, but she wanted to make her performance as admirable as theirs. Her toes curled, and if she could move, she would be once again writhing and quaking, if not for Max and Melvin keeping strong grip on her tights, and Zack clutching her head while he rammed himself into her mouth.

\- _Chop, chop, chop..._  
\- _I can feel it falling!_

Veronica felt it too, and she knew well why the boys weren't singing one missing word from their song. The pleasure was burning her from the inside, fuelled by each and every inch of their cocks stretching her, and she was praying to finally hear that word. She looked up at Zack, and the sight of her seductive, begging eyes has made it. She let go of him and opened her mouth, bringing the swollen cocks of Sean and Lyle as close as possible and stuck her tongue out.

\- Timber!

Veronica closed her eyes, and let it go. With three cocks in her mouth, her orgasmic scream was muffled, but she was more than audible, joining the boys with her moans. But of course, she couldn't rival five men roaring as they came in unison, pushing themselves inside her at the same time: three simultaneous cumshots delivered strand after strand of thick, sticky, creamy sperm into her mouth, pussy and ass, and they were joined by two more, covering her facial features from left and right, mixing her pristine golden hair with more and more white.

With her body immobilised, her orgasm was even stronger, as she couldn't simply rock it away, sealing it within her twitching hips. The waves kept coming back, making her let out cry after cry, while the boys supplied her with more of their seed.

_\- Chop! Chop! Chop!..._  
_\- Chop away at my heart!_  
  
As men kept and kept cumming, Veronica nearly started singing the words herself, though the amount of jizz in her mouth made the song distorted in the dirtiest and most shameful of ways. Though their voices were tired, they didn't cease harmonising: with each word, they delivered more of their sperm in and onto her. She knew how long the chorus was, but the Lumberzacks evidently liked making changes to the lyrics, as they gladly flooded her with long ropes of their cum, prolonging heir song. Her muffled cries and moans quickly turned into gargling noises when Zack overfilled her mouth with his seed, and the fact that her face was being plastered with Sean's and Lyle's didn't help. Very soon Veronica lost herself to the pleasure again, as the smell and taste overwhelmed her, and the single brush of Max's hand across her folds set of her orgasm anew, rocking her body again.

After what seemed like eternity, the voices died down, though and the three men in front of her took a step back, marvelling at the sight in front of them. Sandwiched between the bodies of Max and Melvin, on shaky and tired legs, lied Veronica, her face covered in sticky, white make-up, mixing with the long blonde strands of dishevelled hair. She opened her mouth, and the boys heard the most beautiful of melodies: a series of deep, guttural noises when she swallowed the mixed loads of Zack, Sean and Lyle, one thick scoop at a time. She fought bravely, and in the end, she felt prouder than ever before, showing the three men her empty mouth, which soon became full again, when a few strands of sticky cum from her forehead dropped inside, only to be swallowed again.

Sean passed her the damp towel, and though Veronica didn't mind the mess in the slightest, she cleaned herself up from most of their lover's work, while two of them were still deep inside her.

\- Thank... thank you...

She couldn't say anything else, and soon she fell onto Max, giving him a long kiss. But then she was brought back and she was kissing Melvin, then Sean, Lyle and Zack again, and when she moved up, she felt the avalanche of cum leak from her pussy and ass, once her entrances were no longer blocked. The sheer feeling of her lovers' virility was nearly enough to bring her onto the straight road to an orgasm.

\- Ready for encore?  
  
Suddenly, Veronica turned her head towards Zack, unsure if she heard it right, half-afraid he was reading her mind.  
  
\- A-Again?! But-

She looked around, and sure enough, the cocks that just a moment ago were limp, stood now proudly in front of her, just like they were fifteen minutes ago. In disbelief, Veronica looked back and forth at her lovers, both in front, behind and underneath her; she had no problem believing the young, virile, athletic men would be able to do so, but not in such short time, and not after what felt like having their balls emptied completely...

\- I see you're surprised by the Lumberzacks being ready again, Veronica.  
  
A new, female voice startled her, and the three men in front oh her parted, revealing another shadowy figure sitting on a swivelling chair by the desk, though as it turned around, the light showed more and more details. Melissa Chase wore her unmistakable smug smirk, which oddly fitted the lab coat, and definitely worked well with the plushie platypus she was holding in her arms and stroked it in a menacing manner.

\- Me-Melissa? You're behind this? - Veronica stuttered, partially due to the leftover cum in her mouth - Well, I was about to ask Zack if he was going to tell you later about this...  
  
She tried composing herself, but with the presence of five horny men around and her equally horny friend in control, it was a futile attempt. And then, it hit her.

\- Wait, is that a revenge for that feud we've had? - Veronica suddenly realised - Because I hate to break it to you, my boobs are still bigger.  
\- Mhm! - Max mumbled, licking her cleavage.  
\- Oh, I can't dispute that. - Melissa stood up - But I can test that boast of yours from when we spent that night with Zack... - she stepped closer and put her arm around her boyfriend - You said you could take on the whole boyband... but you never specified how many times.  
  
She smiled, and began circling the bed.

\- You see, two years ago, we've had discovered something... by accident, Milo and his girlfriend was with us, of course, so that's why it happened... But the short story is, that I am certain we have created the most powerful aphrodisiac known to mankind.  
  
Melissa turned around, and met Veronica's half-frightened face.  
  
\- With its help, men can make love longer, more often, and be so, so much more plentiful and potent...  
  
She dragged her finger across still uncleaned part of her face and tasted the boys' combined seed, letting out a mumbled, but loud praise.

\- And now we'll see how good you really are.  
\- Oh yeah? - Veronica rose slightly, and grabbed her lovers' cocks - Bring it on.

The wide smile on her face didn't make the one Melissa was wearing disappear; she took a step back, sat on the desk and began taking notes in her clipboard. Meanwhile, Veronica was spun around again, while the five ready men switched positions. In a blink of an eye, she was now facing Melvin, Max and Sean, while Zack's cock pushed against her creampied pussy, and Lyle was already in her ass.

\- Hit it, boys.

Very soon Veronica was able to see how powerful Zack and Melissa's discovery was. Her holes were filled with new cocks again, while her mouth pleasured three at the same time; Lyle wasn't satisfied with just taking her ass, he jumped onto his feet and pounded her, syncing his moves to his solo in "The splinter in my heart". Veronica also learned that Melissa wasn't lying; the men were as virile now, as then, flooding her and painting her features with their cum again and again. What started as every teenage fangirl's dream, quickly became a scene from a porno movie that didn't have to rely on cuts and special effects.  
  
Though the men were in charge of her, Veronica was trying to make sure each of the singers were treated equally, and it seemed that Melissa was in favour of that highly scientific approach. Time after time, each of the Lumberzacks were given privilege of claiming her pussy, ass and throat, as well as left and right palms, progressively covered in more sticky cream. Orgasm after orgasm, Veronica was proving herself, accepting more of boys' juices in and on her, while they, in turn rocked her world at least twice per song, to the point were her orgasms were as predictable as the lyrics about love and lumber industry.

Though she tried to hide it, she was running on fumes, though. Her body, covered and filled with cum, was tired, but the sight of smirk on Melissa's face only fuelled her passion.

\- Come on, boys! Gather around!  
  
Veronica suddenly cried in the middle of their sixth song, broke out of their lovers' locks and lay on the bed, next to Sean who was now having his second turn in her pussy. She looked around at them, and was not surprised to see the same mischievous gleam in their eyes.  
  
\- You know what to do...  
  
And they knew. The sight of Veronica lying on the bed, with her arms and legs spread, her ass and pussy leaking cum from combined five previous rounds, there was only one way to end it. Her hands already closed on two nearest cocks, she opened her mouth welcoming third one down her throat, and she even tried using her feet to stroke the remaining two, though it was easier said than done, and she had to rely on the two Lumberzacks using their hands.

Their interrupted song turned into a mess of groans, moans and wails, while the men had their cocks sucked or stroked, with even more ferocious speed than before.

But her work, and her depraved attitude has achieved the desired results: once again, the five singers came in unison, in one crescendo, with one intention on their mind. Five, ten, fifteen, twenty... more and more synchronised, simultaneous streaks of seed covered Veronica's breasts, belly and face, until the horny girl was buried under the layer of warm, gooey cum thick enough to finally prove her worth.

She was shocked that even after all this time, they were virile enough to do so. For a moment, she was sure it is a lie, some sort of trick, but the warmth, as well as intoxicating, powerful smell and taste of it proved her wrong, and at the moment of that perverted realisation, Veronica's body shook again, bringing her orgasm count to double-digits. Yet, despite her tired and utterly destroyed state, there was one more thing to settle.

\- And, Melissa? - Veronica looked up, scooping the cum that covered her eyelids with her hands, having to restrain herself from the urge to drink it. - How did I go?  
\- Well, I must say, I'm impressed. - the red-haired girl approached her - You really can take any man, or men, on a wonderful journey with your skills.  
\- Told you. - Veronica smiled - Though, I think we should thank our boys for their... admirable performance.

She decided not to hide her hunger any more, and licked her palm, tasting the potent, creamy spunk in her mouth.  
  
\- And we thank you - Max continued - For letting us be a part of this, heh, experiment.  
\- Yeah, once this hits the market, guys will have no problems at all!  
\- Yes, yes, but I was talking about that... singing and moving... and... - Veronica stuttered, lost for words, gesturing wildly, dripping cum sticking to her arms - All that synchronisation. That was a spectacle worthy of your concerts, boys.  
  
She looked around at the men she adored in pure, genuine amazement, almost as if they have only done singing and not ravaged her multiple times.  
  
\- Well...

Melissa suddenly put away her clipboard and with a single move of her shoulder, she dropped the lab coat to the ground, exposing her naked body underneath it.

\- You do realise there are these things called "rehearsals", right?  
  
Before Veronica could react to that revelation, Melissa was on her, pressing her pristine, smooth body against her sticky one, and her clean lips to her cum-covered ones, letting her fall into another well of pleasure she didn't expect. Only when she felt their men's hands on her, lifting their sandwiched bodies, glued with their cum up into a familiar position, Veronica regained her senses again and broke the unexpected kiss.

\- How... how much of that... _thing_ did you give to them? - she asked with a half-frightened, half-amazed look, watching in disbelief as their cocks become hard again, despite everything that happened in the last hour or so.  
\- All of it.  
  
Melissa answered calmly, while the five men swarmed around them, already aiming at her holes.

\- We're doing a stress test today.

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/187074404895/lumberzacked))


End file.
